Let's Play Keep Away
by Ohyouknowme
Summary: Bella's finally back with her best friend, Jasper. And they're in college. But what happens when she meets Jasper's girlfriend's, Alice, brother Edward? Oh, if only she can keep away.
1. Chapter 1

**DC: I don't own anything, from the beginning to the end of this fanfic. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer [:**

**AN: So, I'm new to this. And I randomly decided "I'm going to try writing a fanfic." So, review please? And try to get me famous on ;D hahah, or at least recommend me if you like the story? Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy it. If not, don't be scared to tell me how to spruce it up a bit. I'm open for any suggestions / ideas. Well, anyways, here we go [: Remember; Reviews = happiness!**

**Chapter 1**

I grew up in Forks, Washington. Probably the only town in the world that was under a constant sky of clouds. I moved in with my dad, Charlie, when I was seven and in second grade. I hated it. I didn't want to leave Phoenix, and when I was forced, I resented everyone for making me leave my hot, beautiful home. And when I arrived in Forks? I was the biggest brat in the entire world. Until I met my across the street neighbor; Jasper.

Jasper was my best friend, as soon as we met. The second day I moved in, he walked across the street (all by himself) and knocked on my father's door. I was surprised to see this seven year old boy at my house, and I was even more surprised that he was there to see me. Of course, eager to have me make new friends, Charlie let Jasper inside. At first, it was probably the most awkward thing in the world. I didn't have too many friends back home in Phoenix, and the few I did have were almost all girls- so to say I felt out of place was an understatement. Jasper sat there in my room, quietly the whole time until I was ready to loosen up and talk to him. It impressed me, as much as a seven year-old girl could be impressed by another seven year-old. Jasper ended up staying in my room from ten in the morning until eight at night when his mother came over and literally dragged him out of the house- neither of us wanted him to leave.

From that day on, Jasper came over every single day of summer. Sometimes earlier than the others, but never later than ten am- he was always there knocking on my door. Even when I fell off the monkey bars at the park and broke my arm; he still crossed the always dead street and came up and played with me in my room. And when second grade started that September; I was thrilled to see that Jasper was in my class with me. We were constantly together; from the morning when we got driven to school- until he was dragged home by his mother when it was time for bed. I still can't remember a day we were apart. And it continued on like that; until we were sixteen and halfway through our junior year in high school.

And then that January I moved. I had to move back to Phoenix for my last two years of high school, so I could spend time with my mom and her new husband before college. I still remember the day Jasper and my dad drove me up to Seattle so I could catch my plane back to Phoenix. The entire car ride all I did was cling to Jasper in the backseat of my dad's truck, crying about how I didn't want to leave and he was my only real friend I ever had. I cried the entire drive to Seattle, half of the time in hysterics and the other half too tired to cry a lot. And when I was waiting for my flight, not once did Jasper leave my side or let go of my hand. And when the warning announcement went off for my flight; I started crying again. And I still remember what Jasper said to me.

"Bella, baby, it's going to be alright. I promise. We're going to stay in touch, I swear. You're my best friend, and you always will be. No matter what. One and a half years until college; and we'll be in school together again. I promise. I love you, Bella. You're the best friend I could ever ask for." And with that he kissed me once on the cheek and forehead and gave me the tightest hug he ever had and I left.

We stayed in touch for the rest of junior year and senior year. Constant texts, emails, and phone calls made sure of it. We still told each other everything that was going on in our lives; even though that wasn't much to begin with. And he told me about this new girl that moved to Forks senior year; Alice Cullen. And he was absolutely taken by her. I laughed at him, but couldn't help feel a bit jealous that she got to spend time with Jasper and I couldn't. And before I knew it; they were dating and Jasper was head over heels for her. The only thing he ever talked about was Alice and how much he missed me; which was much appreciated.

I missed him so fucking much those last two years. I couldn't stand it. And then; college came. And god must love me at least a little; because Jasper and I were going to the same college. Along with Alice (who I finally get to meet after talking and becoming friends with her via text and skype) and her family and Jasper's older sister Rose.

I can't wait.

**AN: So obviously, this is like an introductory chapter [: I kind of liked how it turned out. I'll be posting the real chapter one soon; like super soon. But again; review please! :D It'll make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here we go [: First real chapter; enjoy. And remember to review!**

**Chapter 2**

I arrived in the Seattle airport around two pm. There weren't too many people on the plane, and even less in the airport waiting for people. Assuming that most kids either were already here or found it too early to leave home for school yet; I was one of the few "younger" people on the plane. I made my way into the lobby where you pick up your bags, looking around the entire time. I was much too excited and felt like a little kid who finally got that puppy they've wanted for the last five years; but I couldn't help it. Jasper was coming to pick me up today, all by his lonesome, and I was ecstatic. I kept looking around for the familiar face and light curly blond hair; and then I spotted him by the doors. And despite looking like a fool- I screamed and dropped my shit where I stood.

"Jasper!" he looked over and smiled, right before I ran across the room and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I could feel him shaking with laughter, "I've missed you so much. You don't even understand. I don't know how I made it in Phoenix without you, my best friend. It was too hot, and the guys were complete pigs, and the girls were awful. And oh my god, you can never not be near me for more than two years again." I was still hanging on to him, and he was still laughing. He hugged me tighter, reminding me of how much I missed his hugs.

"I missed you too, Bella. You don't understand, either." He laughed again, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He kissed me on the cheek and lowered me off of him to the ground, where I finally got to look at him.

He had gotten taller, almost at 6'2 now, and a bit leaner too. His hair was longer, and curled down to about his ears and was darker in color. But, he was still Jasper. He still had the same bright blue eyes and pink lips. He still had a scar on his upper right cheek from where he fell and busted his face on a metal pole. His left ear still had a tiny stud in it from when I dared him to pierce his own year in fifth grade; and he was still my very best friend Jasper.

"Take your time Bells, I know I'm gorgeous." I scoffed then laughed, hitting him on the arm.

"Come on Jas, help me with my bags." He walked over and grabbed three of the five with ease, smiling at me. He was good looking, not going to doubt that. I smiled back, grabbing the other two and followed him out to his black truck. After having trouble climbing in since the truck and ground were so far apart, Jasper and I just talked. About everything. He asked about how my mother and her husband, Phil, were and I asked him about Alice and his sister. He informed that everyone and their mother was going to Washington University, or at least the ones that mattered, and then he got to the teasing.

"Well Bells, not to sound like a pig or anything, but it seems at though you have blossomed since you left me junior year," he laughed looking over at me. "You're still short as hell, but you got skinnier, your hair grew, you're as pale as ever, and as much as I don't believe it," he paused then smirked, "you got boobs!" he started cracking up, gripping the steering wheel so he wouldn't drive us off the road.

"Shut up Jasper!" I smacked his arm and crossed my arms over my chest, "I woke up one day and they were just there. I don't know what the hell happens." I pouted and looked out the window, taking in the green scenery that, even though I would never admit it, I missed so much. Jasper just laughed and turned the radio up a bit.

"Why don't you get some sleep? We have a bit before we get to the college, and by then, you'll need your energy. You have quite a few people who want to meet you." He smiled and leaned over to kiss me on the forehead. I just smiled off and dozed off into a hazy sleep, listening to the rain drop on the window, one by one.

"Bella, Bella," someone was shaking my shoulder, I swatted their hand away; they laughed. "Bella wake up, we're here. And there's no way I'm carrying all of your bags in." I opened my eyes to find Jasper smiling and gesturing to the backseat where all of my stuff was.

"I'm up, I'm up." I yawned and stretched, cracking my back in the process before hoping out of the passenger side. I looked around and noticed it had stopped raining and that we were in fact at our new school.

"Let's bring these up to your dorm and then I can take you to meet some people who are just dying to meet my best friend." He smiled, grabbing the same three bags as last time before coming around to meet me on my side of the car. "I wonder who you'll be rooming with." He winked at me and started off towards, what I could only assume, was the women's dorm housing.

We had to climb four flights of stairs, FOUR. By the time we reached the top I was ready to drop my bags and sleep on the floor. I was too tired. Jasper laughed and made a joke about me being out of shape; I just flipped him off for that. We continued down the hall until we got to room 7D. I took out my keys that had been given to me at registration and opened the door. The room was almost completely empty except for my roommate's bed which was completely filled with about ten suitcases, and a few smaller bags. I set my stuff down on, what I assumed, was my bed and looked around. The dorm wasn't gigantic, but it wasn't small. Perfect size for two girls, and it had a decent looking kitchen area and a nice bathroom. I was pleased enough.

Not but two minutes later, the door swung open again and a small, petite girl came rushing in. She was even smaller than me, who stood at only five feet three inches, and had dark brunette hair, that was short and spiked all over. She had porcelain skin and very nice looking fashion sense. And then I realized who it was. Alice Cullen, my best friend's girlfriend and the girl I had been dying to meet for two years and just barged into my room; and was luckily my new roommate.

"Oh my god, Bella! Is that you?" she jumped up in the air and pulled me into a tight hug. She was just as tiny as Jasper had told me, but she had a fierce grasp. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I've been waiting forever to meet Jasper's best friend in the entire world." She smiled sweetly and let go, taking a step back. "You're even more beautiful in person than over the computer." I couldn't help but blush, Jasper laughed.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Alice. And it's even better because it looks like we're dorming together." I smiled at her as she clapped. She started making plans for our room before I could even comprehend the first sentence she said. Jasper just laughed and patted me on the back, promising I'd get used to it.

After several hours of just sitting around in our dorm, catching up since we were finally meeting each other; Alice and I head out to go meet Jasper, Rose, and Alice's two brothers. Jasper had decided to give us girl time, kissing us both on the cheek before leaving. We had our girl talk, where she asked me so much about Jasper and I growing up together; from how we met to when I had to move. We laughed and giggled about so many things, before we knew it, it was time to go meet everyone for dinner. We ended up just walking since the diner was right off campus, spotting Jasper's car parked outside.

"Oh, Bella, let me just tell you one thing." Alice stopped, grabbing onto my shoulders. I just raised my eyebrow at her, a silent way of telling her to continue, "Ignore my brother, Edward. He's not very…polite when it comes to girls." She smiled and squeezed my shoulders before grabbing my hand and pulling me inside to a large rap around booth.

Before I could even think, all I saw was me surrounded by gorgeous people. I always knew that Rosalie and Jasper were going to be gorgeous; as soon as they both hit puberty it was like Rose stepped out of Sports Illustrated and Jasper looked as though he belonged on the cover of some type of lacrosse or soccer magazine. Then, after the first time I met Alice, I was surprised at how someone could look so much like a porcelain doll; perfect, pale skin. Dark hair, dark eyes- there was no doubt that the girl was ten steps beyond most people in the beautiful department and then, getting a look at her brothers…damn. The Cullens had some good fucking genes in their family. I felt so plain, insignificant sitting around with the Cullens and Hales.

"Bella," Jasper started, turning towards me, "This is everyone I've been told you about these last few years. You know Rose and Alice, obviously, but these are Alice's brothers. Edward and Emmett, the twins." Jasper smiled, gesturing back to me, "And this is Bella."

I took a minute to look at the twins; they didn't look like twins- well at least not identical. They were both very good looking, but they looked different. One of the twins had short hair, and was very muscular with dimpled that indented when he smiled. The other though, appealed much more to me, much, much more. He had messy, bronze colored hair and beautiful green eyes. He looked muscular but not as much as his twin, leaner like Jasper. I wondered if he had played soccer or lacrosse with him in high school. Right before I was going to ask who was who, the bigger one stood up and came over to me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm Emmett. I'm glad to finally meet you! You're all Jasper and Alice here ever talked about!" he set me down so I could sit and smiled, showing off his dimples. He was very cut. "And that's Edward, he's not important." I laughed and looked over to Edward, who just looked back at me, winked, and smiled crookedly at me. It gave me shivers, but I just ignored them.

"I'm very important," his voice sounded like sex, "thank you very much, Emmett." He turned to look back at me, smiling crookedly still, "He's just mad that I'm older and he's fat." He winked at me, while Emmett said something about the fact that he's not fat; Edward's just not as muscular because he plays a "pussy" sport like lacrosse. I had to smile at that.

"I actually love lacrosse," I smiled, thinking back to when I used to watch Jasper play, "It's my favorite. Ask Jasper."

"It's true. She came to every single one of my games until she moved. She's a great cheerleader." He laughed and took a sip of his drink, moving to hold Alice's hand under the table; they were so cute.

We stayed at the diner for about an hour and a half, eating and talking- getting to know Emmett and Edward a bit. I found out that they were a year and a half older than Alice, and juniors in college. Emmett was taken, by Rose nonetheless, after finding out that she could fix cars better than any man he knew- and I was given subtle hints that lead me to believe that Edward was single, but still taken by many. Thinking back to what Alice told me outside, the only explanation I could think up was; man-slut. I made a note to follow Alice's advice and just ignore him.

Maybe it'd be my best interest.

**Well, there's chapter one. **

**I hope it's good…Remember, I'm new to this, ^-^.**

**Well, review please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, here's the next chapter [: Hmm. Review please [: I'll try to make this one longer this time.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV:**

I got back to my dorm room around eight o'clock after saying goodbye to everyone, and a round or two of hugs. Alice and Jasper went to his dorm, to help him get settled in and no doubt to have some alone time; I approved of her even more after meeting her. I smiled to myself as I moved my suitcases off my bed and onto the floor. I couldn't decide if I really just wanted to call it a night or if I wanted to get something done and start unpacking already. From what it seemed, Alice and I both had our own closets, one on each side of the dorm. I opened one of my suitcases and dumped it out onto my bed. I never really had too many clothes, mostly just some jeans and tee shirts. I straightened them all out before looking at them. Comfortable, that's what I saw. And it's what I liked. I picked up several pairs of jeans and went over to my closet. Among peering inside, I saw a huge collection of hangers; that made me smile. I started hanging my jeans, one by one, on the hangers and then in the closet. When I got to the few pairs of skinny jeans I had, I wasn't sure whether I should put them in my small, tiny dresser by my bed- or in the closet. I decided to keep the dresser for things like socks and bras and such. I hung up the last of my jeans and looked back to my bed. I had about thirty thousand tee shirts. I piled them all on each other and threw the hangers on my bed. Sitting down next to the bed on the floor, I would grab one tee shirt and one hanger, making sure it wasn't one of my nice shirts that got mixed in by accident; placing it on the hanger before setting it down on the floor to make a pile. It was taking forever, and when I looked back on my bed there were still, at least, two dozen shirts up there. I was unaware of how many shirts I had. I sighed and took a break, lying down on the floor. I closed my eyes for about two seconds, apparently drifting off to sleep, not recognizing the sound of the door opening and then closing. Then, very faintly, I heard someone stop next to me and let out a slight laugh, making sure they cut it off before waking me up. I heard them sit down next to me, and could slightly feel their presence next to me, watching me.

"Bella." It was a familiar voice already; the voice of sex, "Bella, wake up. The floor isn't traditionally used for sleeping." I could hear him smiling, smartass.

"I don't care," I whined, rolling over to open one eye at him, "I'm tired now. And I still have to finish putting clothes away." I groaned and sat up, looking at him more. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was going to see Alice, make sure she was all settled in- but apparently she isn't here. And then, I found you, asleep on the floor." I raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him. There's no way he thought Alice was here, he must've known I had caught him, "Okay and maybe I wanted to check on you too." He smiled what could only be classified as a panty-dropping smile.

"I'm sure." I let out a small laugh, standing up and stretching. "Well, if you're here, you may as well help me." I threw a couple shirts at him and some hangers, "Come on now." I smiled at him, before starting to put the shirts on the hangers at a faster pace then before, he just laughed and complied- perfecting hanging them in a much faster pace than I had.

We were finished fairly quickly with his help, just picking the entire pile up and hanging them in the closet next to the jeans; where he also took the liberty to look at what size my pants were, he laughed at the fact that I was a four; but I didn't know why. At first, I took it as an insult. What was he trying to say?

"Why is it so funny? Being a size four is perfectly normal." I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning more on one leg.

"I'm laughing because I didn't think you were so tiny. You were kind of in baggy ass sweats and a loose tee shirt when I met you. But, apparently I was wrong. You're about the same size as Alice." He smiled, sitting down on my bed. I lowered my arms and pushed the empty suitcase under the bed. I opened a slightly smaller one, which was full of my panties and bras, flushing red; I closed it quickly hoping he didn't notice my sudden fluster. He did. "Oh, what's in there?" his raised eyebrow warned me that he wasn't going to let me just answer with a plain 'nothing.'

"Just some personal stuff?" it came out more as a question than as a statement, he smirked at me- leaning forward and grabbing the suitcase from in front of me. I let out a little scream, trying to get it back, but he had already unzipped it and peeked inside. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." He smirked again, pulling out one of my more risky bra and panties set, fuck me. "There's a very nice Bella. Maybe you'd be willing to model?"

He was holding a dark blue pair of lace panties and a matching bra. He was smiling crookedly at me while I tried to grab them both; only getting the panties. And then, much to my opposition, he started reading the tag on the bra to find out the cup size. Realizing I had no point in even trying to get it back from him, I just took the suitcase and put it on the floor with the others, feeling my face start to turn a shade of red that traveled down to my neck. When I looked back at him, he just smiled, handing me my bra. I took it cautiously, not knowing what the trick was. Apparently, there wasn't one. He just sat on my bed, smiling, waiting for me to sit down too.

After a couple minutes, I did sit down, opposite of him, up against the wall with my legs crossed over each other Indian style. At first I just looked at him, waiting. He smiled and turned more towards me, mimicking my legs and resting his head in his hand.

"So, what now Isabella?" he smiled at me again, making me dazzled momentarily.

"I don't know. How about we play a game? 20 Questions?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, I always play that game when I meet new people. "You start," I smiled at him.

"Alright," he laughed, thinking, "How did you meet Jasper?" That was easy.

"I moved to Forks when I was seven, and he lived across the street. He came over and introduced himself one day- and the rest is history." I smiled at the memory; it was one of my favorites. "Hmm. When's your birthday?"

"May Seventeenth." He smiled again, "What's your favorite color?"  
"Midnight blue," I gestured to my pajama shorts I had changed into, "I have a lot of clothes in Midnight Blue." I laughed, he smiled at me. "Where are you from, originally?"

"Don't laugh, because most people do, but I'm from Alaska." First I thought he was joking, he wasn't, "My father worked there, I don't know. Alaska is pretty nice though; but cold." He smiled at me. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" that caught me off guard.  
"Well, yeah. Kind of. Never any that really mattered. One or two in high school, that's about it really." I looked down, blushing. "I was kind of a late bloomer. I had the body of a ten year old until I was seventeen." I blushed more, he laughed a little.

"Cute. It's still your turn to ask, by the way." He smiled, waiting patiently.

We played for a little while longer, going well over twenty questions. Some things were entirely too funny, and I laughed forever. Like, I asked him what his most embarrassing experience was. Apparently, when he was fifteen, he had gotten a certain part of him stuck in the zipper of his jeans while trying to get them on before his girlfriend's dad got home, oh how that would hurt. I laughed the most at that; other than that I learned some regular stuff about him, nothing too much. And he learned the same about me; until we noticed it was almost one in the morning.

"Wow, we've been playing for awhile." He smiled, looking at me, "I have my final question."

"Okay, shoot." I looked at him, expectantly.

"Are you a virgin?" that again, caught me off guard. I blushed, crimson red, it traveled down to my neck and under my collar of my shirt.

"Well, uh, about that, uhm." I paused, gulping nervously, "No, I'm not. But it was only one time; never again since then." I looked down and started fingering the blanket on my bed. When I finally looked back to him, his mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes looked surprise even.

"No way! Really? Who?" he asked, I felt too nervous.

"I'll tell you another time, I promise, just not right now." I looked away, biting my lip.

"Alright, I respect that." He smiled at me, "Well, I should get going. I still have to get all my stuff set up in the Frat House." Of course, he's in the fraternity. "I'll see you later?" he let it linger in the air.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." I gave him a half smile before he left. I fell back on my bed, leaning my head against the wall. I let out a couple deep breaths before turning to grab my stuffed Teddy Bear off the bedside table, yes a stuffed Teddy, I brought him to college. I tucked him under my arm, burying my head in the pillow. I let out a semi-loud yell. "What am I going to do?" I moaned to no one.

So far, my plan to keep away from Edward Cullen wasn't going as planned. Not only was he incredibly beautiful, but he was sweet. I planned to ask around when classes began, to find out more about Edward, even though he was amazing- or so it seemed- he still seemed too good to be true. And with his sister's words still lingering in the back of my mind, I fell asleep thinking about Edward and how much his sister's warning meant.

The next morning I woke up, groaning. I sat up and noticed I fell asleep on my cell phone, which seemed to be poking into my spinal cord. I grabbed it and placed it on the table next to me, plugging it into the charger. The alarm read eight thirty, not too bad considering I fell asleep around two. I got up and stretched, almost tripping over my open suitcase full of socks and panties, I rolled my eyes throwing it on my bed. Nothing better to wake up to than organizing. I threw all of my socks in one of the drawers, and then the matching set of underwear in another, and then in the top drawer just random, mixed bras and panties. With that done, I grabbed one of my few towels I brought with me, planning to buy more before school actually started, and head off to the bathroom. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, venturing back into my room. What I didn't expect was to see Jasper sitting on my bed, while Alice looked for something, so I screamed.

"You scared me!" I grabbed my chest, holding my towel up with the other one. They both just laughed. "Jasper grab me a random bra and some panties from the top drawer of that dresser." I had no problem with Jasper getting that stuff for me; he was around me for most of our lives, hell I used to make him buy me tampons. He tossed me a random set and I ventured back into the bathroom, with a pair of grey sweats and a tee shirt. When I came back out, Alice and Jasper were randomly talking about something.

"Oh, Bella," Alice started, "Do you want to come with me today? I'm going to shop around and find some stuff to decorate the room with!" she looked excited, "Oh and I need to buy some shampoo, conditioner, towels, that stuff." She smiled.

"Sure! I needed to get some stuff, along with school supplies anyways. So I'll come." I looked down, debating whether or not I wanted to change, "I'll just throw my hair up in a ponytail, I don't feel like changing much." I grabbed my brush and a hair holder and quickly did my hair. When I came back out of the bathroom, Alice had about the same thing I had on, I smiled at that. I slipped on my lo-tops and we set out for one of my favorite stores, Target.

We spent forever there, buying random things. We bought about thirty different colored towels, along with themed bathroom decorations. We got some mini rugs to go on the floor by our beds, new bedding, paint (from a trip to Home Depot right next door), we got all the school supplies we needed (including a couple things that were thrown in just because, like coloring books and crayons), Alice picked out random cups, plates, and utensils that would go in our mini kitchen (props of higher dorms, even though they were just a bit more expensive), I got random things that could go on our bedside tables, and she even bought random picture frames for "future pictures" she said we would have.

Checking out was easy, since Target was pretty inexpensive. But then, she said she wanted to go another store, to which I contently obliged since I had no problem with going shopping, as long as I was okay with it. She took me to a small store with a girl who looked like she could use some sleep working the counter. Alice happily ran over to her, exchanging some low words with her before the girl opened the counter. Alice waved me over, going behind and into the back room. The girl escorted us to the back, where there were a few racks of clothes hanging, Alice smiled.

"This, Bella, is my personal collection of clothing. I designed them." I took a closer look, they were beautiful, "I want you to pick out an outfit." She smiled.

"Oh Alice, no I couldn't!" she laughed and grabbed my hand, telling me it was fine. I refused a couple times before she unleashed something I couldn't say no to. The perfect pout. "Oh Alice, don't do this to me!" she kept it up, I gave in. "Fine. Just one though!" that made her clap and jump, I smiled.

I looked through the couple racks that were back there, eventually picking a simple outfit. A pair of dark grey skinny jeans, that zippered down my the ankles and a dark green shirt that was loose-ish up top and then tightened a little bit on the stomach, it was pretty. She had me pick out a pair of shoes to go with the outfit; I was completely lost at first, until I found a pair of tall black boots. The heel wasn't too tall, so I wouldn't break my neck but I still would have to be careful. Alice looked content with my choice and she thanked the girl, before dragging me back to the car.

"I'm glad I got to spend the day with you." She smiled, and I smiled back, "I can tell we're going to be even better friends." She laughed and started driving back towards the dorm; I took that as my chance to ask her about her brother.

"Alice, I have a question." She glanced over to me, "What did you mean yesterday, when you warned me about Edward?" she took a breath and then began.

"Well, I'm going to be one hundred percent honest with you. My brother could be classified as a grade 'A' man-whore." I let out a breath, "He's really nice and obviously good looking, but his charm is always what gets girls. And I warned you because, I didn't want him to come on to you and hurt you. That's what he always ends up doing. He has a few girls he keeps around, just because, but a lot of the girls fucks them and dumps them." I closed my eyes, figures. "I just didn't want you involved in that Bella." She smiled, "I like you too much to let you get hurt by my brother."

"Well, thank you for telling me the truth Alice. And don't worry, I was thinking about it last night- because he came to visit." She turned to my direction, "Nothing happened, but I figured I kind of needed to keep away from him. So, I'm going to do my best with that. Nothing more than a friendship with him, that's what I'm aiming for."

"Sounds good, but," she smiled, looking over at me, "you could use that to an advantage…" she smiled again.  
"How?"

"Bella, Edward has never heard the word 'no' from a girl. Maybe, just maybe, you can be the first one to turn him down. It'll drive him crazy. And I have a feeling he would be the one who would chase you around, trying to get you to change your mind. Would you be up for it?" I contemplated it for a bit, did I really want to do that? Tease him and turn him down, left and right? Would I be up for it?

I made a decision and looked at Alice.

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled, this game of playing Keep Away from Edward just got a lot more interesting.

**Reviews? Please and thank you [: I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter four should be up sometime soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I've been a bit busy, ^-^. Sue me? Hahah, here's the next chapter [:**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV:**

It's been two weeks since Alice and I had gone shopping for our dorm room, which was now all re-painted and decorated, and I had stayed away from Edward as much as possible; thanks to Alice's request. But tonight was Friday, and we were all going to meet up at some bar off campus for a fun night. It was about four and we were meeting at seven, but Alice had already parked me in the bathroom to get ready. Tonight was step one of our plan; Flirt Like Crazy. Well, Alice's plan, I was more like the accomplice who just did what they were told; not that I minded much. It gave me a sort of giddy feeling knowing that I was involved in this, I had never really been into the whole "Hard To Get" game, more of the… "I'd rather not be got," type of game. But I was excited, playing with Edward seemed like fun and having him chase me… made it even more exciting for me. He was a beautiful, confusing creature; and I was just me. But Alice was making sure to change that, at least for tonight.

For an hour, she went through all of my clothes, picking at them. She made a pile of clothes on my bed, and one on hers, repeating about how it was lucky we were the same size so that I could wear her jeans or skirts, if needed. Which I wasn't exactly too happy about; I was never one for skirts. After digging through everything, she had finally found an outfit that was "acceptable" for me to wear. My black skinny jeans that had slits all the way down the legs, and a bright red top that tightened around my abdomen and had a plunged neck that went down between my breasts. I tried to get her to change her mind about the top, but she was very, very stubborn for such a tiny thing. She pushed me into the bathroom as I changed, coming out to spin for her. She almost exploded when she noticed I had a bra on, apparently this shirt was not the shirt you wear a bra with. She reached behind me, plucking the clasp open and tearing the bra off me.

"Much, much better," she smiled at me, checking my outfit, "Your boobs are like, perfect, Bella. Damn, they're all like…perky." My face blushed, and she laughed, "Be happy. Most girls who have your size boobs can rarely wear a shirt like that without support, I'm jealous." She smiled and threw a pair of red heels at me. After putting them on, she dragged me into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. She curled my hair a bit, letting it fall around my face and down my back and did just a little eyeliner and red lipstick, which I was grateful for. After looking in the mirror, I had to say, I looked like I belonged next to Alice, I looked pretty hot. Laughing to myself, I watched Alice as she flawlessly skirted around our dorm and got ready.

Her dress looked amazing on her. It was topless, short, and red, with a black lace print over it. She had tall, black stiletto heels and her hair was spiky, as usual, and she had a couple bracelets that fell loosely on her wrists. She had black, thin eyeliner, pale lips, and a little bit of blush on her cheeks. She looked much better than me, but that was a given. We stood side-by-side in the mirror, admiring her work. By the time she was finished, it was almost seven and she was rushing us out the door. We got several glances from guys we passed, but ignored them all walking to Alice's yellow Porsche that was parked in the student parking garage. It was a beauty, but not very low profile.

After several minutes of driving, Alice had passed the bar she told me we were meeting the rest of the gang, I tried to get her attention but she just waved it off, turning her head a little to glance at me.

"Oh, I must've forgotten to tell you," she paused smiling, "There was a change in plans. We're going to a club." She smiled wider, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"A club? Alice!" I huffed and turned to her, "A club? As in dancing, drinks, all of that?"

"Precisely my dear." She smiled, looking pleased, "Why do you think I dressed you up so much?" I took another deep breath, and Alice laughed, "Calm down, you'll be a knock out. And think about it, you'll be at a club full of men who will want to dance with you while Edward will be trying to get your attention enough. It's perfect." That made me smile, "Which is another reason I made you wear that shirt; Edward is a sucker for cleavage and honey, you got that covered. There's no way you braless, will slip past my brother."

"You're crazy." I looked down, trying to pull the sides of my shirt over a bit, Alice just laughed at me again. "Are you sure he'll enjoy this?" I gestured to my shirt, which covered only half of each my breasts, leaving the other half in plain view.

"Absolutely. Who wouldn't? Bella, Bella, Bella. You're a woman, who has the perkiest and roundest 38C's I have **ever **seen, and you're not wearing a bra. Who wouldn't go for you? Hell, if I was a lesbian I would even try to get at you tonight." She smiled, giggling at my blush.

"They're not that great," I disagreed, but couldn't help smiling. I knew I was slightly blessed with a nice chest, but I had never really put that into play before. I guess there's a first for everything.

After Alice gave her keys to the valet, she walked up to the bouncer at the door who let us in without a problem, much to my surprise. Of course, I was never one who got let into clubs without waiting in line. She grabbed my hand and directed us through the crowded dance floor to a booth where everyone was sitting. Rosalie stood up to meet us, looking amazing. She had on a black dress, that hugged her every curve and tall leather heels that made her long legs, look even longer. Jasper grabbed Alice and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her on the cheek before making a joke about my outfit. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, which only made my cleavage more obvious. Emmett laughed and moved over so I could sit next to him and Rosalie. Then I noticed Edward, he was sitting diagonal of me, dressed in jeans and a black button down that had the first couple buttons undone. His hair was a mess, as usual, and he had a lazy, tired look on his face. At first I didn't realize what he was looking at, until I followed his gaze that landed on me. His looked up at me from underneath his lashes and winked, sending a shiver down my spine. I bit my lip and looked away, joining in the conversation that was going on. But, I could still feel Edward's gaze burning a hole in my skin. I took a small glance at him as I leaned forward to grab something from Alice and noticed him bite his bottom lip once as his eyes darted down to my chest. I looked up at Alice, who must've noticed because she just winked at me as she grabbed my hand.

"Bella, let's dance. You want to come too, Rose?" she smiled at me, dragging me from the booth, with Rosalie following behind. We walked out to the dance floor, still in view of the boys as I got sandwiched between Rose and Alice, who started swaying their hips and grinding into me. I didn't cooperate at first, until Rose leaned down and whispered in my ear to look over at the table. Every single on of the guys had their jaws slacked open, staring. I bit my lip and smiled, grabbing onto Alice's hips and began swaying with both of them. We were all laughing and dancing when there was a noise behind us, like someone clearing their throat. We stopped momentarily and turned. A very good-looking, very tall guy was standing there, smiling and looking down at us. He was at least 6'5", if not taller, decently muscular, and tan. He smiled again, looking right at me.

"I don't mean to be rude and interrupt you three ladies, but I had noticed you dancing over here and couldn't help but wander over and ask if I could possibly steal you away," he looked at me, smiling. Alice gave me a small nudge, smiling at me.

"Of course you can," Rosalie piped up, pushing me forward, "Just bring her back in one piece." He smiled at her.

"Of course." He smiled again, as the girls went and grabbed their guys to dance with, "I'm Jacob, by the way." He smiled down at me; he had a very nice smile.

"I'm Bella." I smiled back; grabbing his hand that I had just noticed was stretched out. He brought me further out on the dance floor and put his hands on my waist as "Drop it Low" by Ester Dean and Chris Brown began to play. I smiled to myself, I loved this song.

I started swaying my hips against him, looking up at him smiling. For a big guy, he danced pretty well. He swayed his hips in time with mine, never removing his hands from my hips. I looked over at the table, and noticed Edward standing up moving towards the dance floor, himself. I smirked and turned around, backing up so I was closer to Jacob, before moving my hips more seductively. I may be a gigantic klutz, but I knew how to dance and was going to have fun tonight. I brought my arms up and wrapped my hands around his neck, sliding them down his chest, pressing my ass into him, grinding more. I heard his intake of breath, before he started grinding his hips back into me a bit that made me smile. I bit my lip and grinded my ass into him again, before I dropped down to the floor and slowly slid back up him. I turned around to gauge his reaction, which was great. His eyes closed and he let out a slow breath before opening his eyes, smiling. I knew I had a small effect on him, and I was enjoying it. But, before I knew it, I was getting pushed behind someone else.

"I'm sorry; she's had a few drinks. She usually doesn't act like this." I recognized that voice, "I'm supposed to be making sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. But, she did seem to show **little **interest in you, so I'll give you her number in case you were going to ask." He riddled off my number, before dragging me through the crowd so we were out of sight of everyone, in the middle of the floor.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I looked up at him, glaring a bit. He was looking down at me through hooded eyes, but I couldn't seem to notice. He smiled at me that damn crooked smile.

"I realized that was rude, but I can't seem to care." He took a step closer, so we were pressed together, "I couldn't possibly stand another minute of you dancing with him, while you won't even dance with me." He grabbed me around the waist, pressing me into his hard body, "I don't think it's fair. You'll dance with him, but not me?" he leaned down so his face was pressed into my neck, I felt him take a small inhale; "You look good enough to eat."

I realized that if Alice was watching, she'd probably tell me to dance with him. I started lazily swaying my hips against him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I could say the same for you." I bit my lip and looked at him, trying to flirt. It seemed to be working. He raised an eyebrow and lifted one of my legs up to wrap around his waist as the song changed. It was slower, but sexy, and I noticed that a lot of the couples on the dance floor seemed to be glued together, grinding on each other. All I could think was Edward was pressed against me, and I wasn't do anything about it. If possible, I pressed myself into him, so our hips were almost pressed together, of course he was much taller than me, so I had to stretch a bit to get my leg all the way around his waist. I silently thanked Alice for having me wear these heels. I let my leg drag down his, so I was standing up right, swaying against him. I brought my hands down the front of his chest, turning so my back and ass were pressed against him, and slid my hands back up his chest, behind his neck and into his hair. Which was, of course, incredibly soft, not to my surprise. I pulled on the strands that I was running my hands through, and pushed my ass into him. I thought I heard him growl and was suddenly jerked backwards, so there was absolutely no air between the two of us, I bit my lip, hard.

He leaned down and put his face in the crook of my neck, breathing evenly. I closed my eyes tightly, focusing on dancing and not on him. I felt him moving his nose back and forth on my shoulder as his hands moved up to rest on my abdomen. His nose made a trail up my neck to my ear, where he blew a small breath onto the shell of my ear, making me shiver. I kept my eyes closed; now focusing on dancing and on how is hands felt. He moved his hands farther up, skimming over my breast. He brought them up over my chest, and then put one hand back on my hip while the other made a trail down the front of my open shirt, I couldn't help but gasp. He dragged one of his fingers down the middle of my breast, until it hit my shirt and then back up, letting it slide under the fabric of my shirt so he was grazing my breast. My eyes popped open and my breathing became labored, I didn't know what to do. His nose was still making a steady trail up and my neck, every so once and awhile, letting his mouth skim against my ear. And then, I felt his finger brush against one of my nipples and I abruptly stepped away from him, trying to catch my breath. I didn't even look back at him, as I sashayed away from him and back to the table. I needed to catch my breath and calm down, or playing Hard to Get with Edward…would be one of the absolute hardest things to do.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all joined me back at the table after I calmed down. I was sipping my drink when Edward wandered back over, sitting back down in his original spot diagonal from me. I looked up and him and winked, determined to keep ahead of him in this. He winked back and then turned to Emmett, starting a conversation. I looked at Alice and she grabbed me, bringing me to the bathroom.

"Okay, spill." She said just as the door closed. I told her everything, from Edward ripping me away from Jake to feeling me up under my shirt, "Holy shit." She looked at me, "Okay, okay. We got this." She looked at me and smiled, "this is what you have to do." Not but twenty minutes later I was sitting at the bar with Alice, waiting for Edward to come over, which as Alice said he would, did. As soon as he arrived, Alice forfeited her seat and made her way back to Jasper. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"What's up, Bella?" he smirked, asshole.

"Oh nothing much," I looked at him, smiling, "Just sitting around. I'm actually pretty bored."

"Oh? And why's that?"  
"Well you see, Alice and I were talking, and I told her I had never, ever done a body shot." His eyebrow went up at that, "And now I'm curious."

"Are you really?" I could see him tense up as I pushed a shot glass around in-between my hands.

"Yes, very much so. And well, Edward, I was actually wandering," I paused and he nodded at me to continue, "Would you possibly be up to being my test subject, and let me do a body shot off you?" not even two seconds after asking, he started nodding his head. "Okay, heh, I can't promise I'll be very good at it."

I pushed him down so he was lying across several of the stools, hoping down from mine, I grabbed a lemon first, placing it into his mouth with a smile, before hiking his shirt up to show off his glorious abs. I placed the shot of tequila on his abs, before taking a deep breath. I licked his waist, right above where his jeans started, I felt him jerk a little.

"Edward, don't move. You might spill the shot, and that wouldn't be good." I smirked and sprinkled the salt over the area I licked, "Ready?" I saw him nod, slowly. I smiled to myself, before lowering my head to lick the salt up, as slow as possible. I heard him let out a low groan as I finished licking the salt up, before going to the shot and picking it up (using my mouth only) and swallowing the tequila. It stung as it slid down my throat, but it was a good sting. Then, in my attempt to woo Edward more, I straddled his chest, leaning down and wrapping my mouth around the lemon wedge that was in his mouth, without touching his lips and sucked it dry. I placed the lemon wedge in the empty shot glass and got off Edward, smiling at him. He looked completely taken. "I'm guessing I was good at it then." I winked at him and blew a kiss, before turning and walking back to our booth, where I was greeted by Alice.

"Bella," she smiled, "you're perfect. Edward is going to go crazy."

I smiled back at her and looked at Edward who was ordering a drink from the bartender. I sat down and listened to everyone talking, just adding in whenever something was interesting. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, and pulled it out to check it.

One new text from Edward Cullen:

**It is **_**so **_**on, Bella.**

**-E.**

I smirked to myself, before quickly typing out my reply.

**Get ready to lose then, I always win ;)**

**-B.**

Not two minutes after sending, he replied.

**Oh, don't worry. I can handle my own. Just make sure you bring it all. I can be very competitive.**

**-E.**

**Wouldn't have it any other way.**

**-B.**

**I'm going to get you.**

**-E.**

**Good luck.**

**-B.**

And so the chase starts.

**I don't know how good that chapter was…but I liked it? Hahah, review please! :D **


End file.
